Chaos Collision
by Natsu14
Summary: Thanks to Deadpool, the worlds of DC and Marvel have collided, and it's up to the heroes of both worlds to stop the growing villain threat and save the world before it's too late. Featuring Deadpool's voices in his head as the Narrators!


Me: Hey what's up everyone? I know I haven't been writing recently, I was just taking a break for studies and other purposes. Anyway, I'm still going to be writing my other story "Fall of Gotham". It may take a while because I'm currently trying to revamp the story for later chapters and try to get a good story line but more chapters are coming. But for now, enjoy this story.

Chaos Collision

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story unless said otherwise. All characters are owned by Marvel and DC respectively. I only own OC's.

Notes: Deadpool has multiple personalities, two to be exact. Deadpool will be in normal writing, while his personalities will be in italic for the more high-pitched crazy one, and bold for the other.

* * *

Chapter 1: Deadpool's mistake

**Hello, allow me to introduce myself. I am Deadpool's second voice in his head, you know, the deep voiced one.**

_And I'm the cooler one!_

**No, you're the crazier one. Anyway, we'll be your narrator's for today because we had nothing better to do today. We're going to tell you an amazing story. Chock full of adventure, action, and wonder!**

_And boobs! Tons of those!_

**Yes, yes all of that. Now our story begins on Mount Fuji, where everyone's favorite "Merc with a Mouth" is currently helping his pal Wolverine fight some ninjas.**

_Ooh ninjas! Stories are always better with Ninjas!_

**Just shut up and pay attention.**

"Ah, isn't this great Wolvy old pal? Just you and me killing some ninjas!" **Deadpool said as he decapitated a ninja.**

"No, it's not great you idiot!" _Wolvy growled_. "I was on a stealth mission trying to find Lady Deathstrike and you just had to follow me and give away my position."

"Stealth, who needs stealth when you have skills?"

"You won't be saying that when you're killed!"

"Wolvy, baby, let me explain something to you. You and I, we have this pretty cool thing called a healing factor. This means we're practically impossible to kill!"

"You are such an irresponsible idiot!"

"Today you die Wolverine!" **Said a voice in front of them.**

**Wolverine and Deadpool looked to see who was speaking. It was Lady Deathstrike! Now, before we continue I believe it's important you know who Lady Deathstrike is. You want to do the honors?**

_Really?! Ok! Yuriko Oyama was born in Osaka, Japan. Her dad is the super villain Lord Dark Wind, he's the reason Wolverine has an adamantium skeleton instead of a regular one! She got mad at Wolverine for having adamantium bonded to his skeleton because she believed he stole her father's theories. She got adamantium put in her with the help of the villain "Spiral". She also got a whole bunch of different cybernetic enhancements, like a crazy deadly arms!_

**All right, good job. Now, back to the story.**

"Well if it isn't Lady Deathstrike!" **Deadpool exclaimed. **"How's my favorite crazy and deadly Japanese lady?"

"Silence Deadpool!" **She yelled. **"I am here for Wolverine only!"

"Fine then, I'll just be over here killing ninjas or something," **Deadpool said as he sadly went to kill some ninjas.**

"You're going to prison Deathstrike!" **Wolverine said as he took out his adamantium claws.**

**Lady D laughed at him and took something out of her bra.**

_Ooh was it her boobies?!_

**No, it was not her boobs. It was a small crystal ball with the words "dous mundos". For those who don't know and are too lazy to look it up on google like we did, it means two worlds in Latin.**

_Darn, I was really hoping for boobs!_

"This is the magical "Dimension Orb"!" **She said pointing to the ball in her hands.**

"You think some ball is going to stop me from taking you to jail?"

"This isn't just some ball! With this I can send you to another dimension and be rid of you forever!"

"Go ahead and try, not even a different dimension will stop me from finding you!"

"All I have to do is rub on it and you'll be gone forever!"

"And that's my cue to save the day!" **Deadpool yelled as he ran at Lady Deathstrike. He managed to kick the ball out her hands before tripping and impaling himself with his own sword.**

"You fool, what have you done?!" **Lady D exclaimed.**

"It's quite simple my dear Deathstrike! You see, first I woke up and had breakfast, and then I stared at boobs on the internet for an hour. After that I went to go see my pal Wolvy here and Rouge, you know the sexy power stealing girl, told me that he was on a mission. After I convinced her to tell me where he went by yelling chimichangas over and over again for hours, I took a relaxing plane ride here to-"

"You knocked over the orb! Who knows what horrible catastrophes will occur?!"

**The ground started to shake and tremble. Suddenly, Wolverine disappeared without a trace along with Lady Deathstrike. Soon, Deadpool was alone as the mountain crumbled before his very eyes!**

_I guess he had too many chimichangas!_

**No you idiot, by dropping the ball he caused all of this to happen!**

_You know what happened though right?_

**Of course I do, I'm the narrator. But I can't just reveal everything at once. Anyway, Deadpool himself disappeared! People everywhere were disappearing, even the heroes and villains! It seemed like it would never stop until, suddenly, everything went black! People started to reappear in the same place they disappeared from, though some ended up halfway across the world! Everyone in New York City was especially confused when a man in red and blue tights and a big "S" on his chest appeared in the middle of the street. He didn't know where he was or how he got there, but he was damn sure going to find out. Now our story can truly begin!**

_I thought it already began._

**It did already begin.**

_Well then why did you say-?_

**I was adding dramatic effect!**

_It didn't seem very dramatic to me._

**Sigh, never mind. Anyway, the setting changes to a large asteroid in space, deep in the cosmos. On this asteroid is a large tower. In it, two purple skeleton-like creatures are a calm conversation.**

"Who cares if their world is destroyed Maria?!"

"Who cares?" **Maria asked.** "We care Drake! It's not just their world that will be destroyed, it's everyone's! Including ours!"

"What are you talking about?"** Drake asked her.**

"It wasn't just the two earths that collided, it was the whole universe!"** She exclaimed.** "That includes the both of us!"

"Well crap, then what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know, give me time to think."

**Well, there you have it! That ends the first chapter of our amazing story! Join us next time on "Chaos Collision"!**

_Alright! Time for a boob and chimichanga break right?_

**_You know_****it!**


End file.
